Silence
by Sophiacharlotte
Summary: Caryl AU non cannon. Merle returned to quarry and Daryl left with him. (bringing back my OC Perez, and Merle and Martinnez :)
1. Chapter 1

AN: alright I don't know what this is. I know I have WIP's, should not be starting anything:-/ I'm so blocked lately I'm happy to write anything at all.

Few points about this

⁃Merle cut the chain on the handcuff in Atlanta. He came back to group after the herd that hit quarry and killed Ed. Daryl and Merle left after the "I'll do it "pick axe scene. So Merle alive and has two hands

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 1

Quarry

He watched her go through the motions, struggling to maintain herself in front of her kid. He wasn't sure why she was crying, was scared to be alone? Or did she actually miss the bastard? He wasn't sure.

Daryl had delayed as long as he could. Merle had come back from Atlanta,a pair of broken handcuffs dangling from his hand, fit to be tied and raring to leave, but Daryl couldn't just leave them like this, despite all his fucking bluster, he couldn't just take of and leave them to this. The devastation. They weren't strong enough to do this, to stick a blade in the heads of dead loved ones.

Asshole Ed was next on his list. He grunted at his bloated, torn apart face. There was one son of a bitch who had gotten what he deserved seemed to him.

Daryl was nothing if not observant, he saw the way the asshole would grab his wife, squeezing her wrists a little too tight, he saw the bruises she tried to cover. He'd seen it all. She'd intrigued him, the wife.

Never had he seen someone so determined to make themselves invisible. Everything about her seemed to blend into the background. Clothes, hair, hell,even the way she walked.

One thing she couldn't hide though. Those godamn eyes. Fuck, he saw those eyes in his dreams. They seemed to reach out and grab him. Pulling him in, making him want to know her, and he didn't want to know no one.

He sighed lifting his pick axe, when he heard a voice behind him.

"I'll do it, he's my husband."

He handed her the pick axe without saying a word. She had a look on her face, the one he'd recognized on his mama when she had left his daddy. At least the little widow's asshole husband wouldn't come back and murder her like his daddy had done his mama. That is if she could lift the axe.

She lifted the axe, slamming it down, almost pitching herself forward in the process. The raw sounds coming from her throat made his breath catch as she slammed it down over and over.

For the first time in his life he wanted to comfort someone but he wasn't sure how. He stood there gaping, watching her shed silent tears at her husband's mutilated coarse. He was amazed at the strength in this little woman.

"Darylina, if you're done playing mortician it's time to go." Merle whined from behind him.

She turned looking at him, her lashes were wet with tears and it only seemed to make her eyes more intense. As he got into the truck that Merle had found them to leave, he couldn't help but think those eyes had been seared into his soul.

Present Time.

"Sweet Jesus fucking fuck. Could this run get any fucking worse? How many fucking fucked up fuck buckets are we gonna find!" Daryl watched as Perez kicked at the tires of the car that the mechanic was trying to get running for their group.

They were on a long run, been out almost three weeks scouting out locations and other groups. Frankly Daryl was glad to get the fuck out of camp.

Leave it to Merle to get them sucked into a bad situation. The psycho had fooled Daryl initially, but even Daryl had been drawn in. It seemed innocent enough at first, he was a fool to think this guy actually wanted to help people. He'd been wrong and had been looking for a way out ever since.

"Did you check to see if there was gas?"

Daryl snorted ducking his head as Martinez asked Perez the question.

"Dude, I was a master mechanic, before the turn, do you think I would forget something like gas?" Perez yelled as he continued to kick the tires of the car.

"You're gonna break you're ankle." Martinez warned.

"Ceasar ...I ...am...not going to break my fucking ankle! Allow me two minutes to vent my anger and rage." Perez huffed in between kicks but stopped suddenly as the car sprang to life. The three turned to see Merle getting out of the drivers seat.

"You fucking forgot gas, you fucking idiot." Merle snuffed a grin on his face.

"No fucking way, you had this planned Dixon." Perez grinned.

The four of them had been placed together on a long distance run crew and Perez and Martinez had become almost like brothers to him. They had been working together now for over a year. Fantasizing ways that they could break free from their current situation. They'd often thought about not going back, when they had been on a run, but one thing or person kept them coming back. Perez's sister. The asshole leader of the group made it clear what would happen to her if they did not return. Daryl had a feeling that was part of Perez's panic right now.

"Let's get moving" Daryl said.

Xxxxxxx

Maybe two hours later they saw her, lying in the road. They stopped to check for weapons, Daryl grimacing as he rolled her to her back, then shocked as a gun pointed up at him.

Those eyes. Those fucking eyes. They haunted his dreams. He would know her anywhere.

"Carol?"he croaked.

"Daryl," she whispered a faint smile on her lips. She dropped her gun seemingly secure in the fact he wouldn't hurt her. Trusting him.

"What happened to you?" He asked putting a water bottle up to her lips.

"Stabbed" she panted. "I'm running from these assholes called The Saviours. Their leader Neagan is trying to hurt my group." She whispered, before her eyelids dropped closed and she went limp in his arms and unconscious.

The four men stared at each other in silence, all thinking it no one wanting to say it.

"You know what we have here Daryl don't ya?" Merle said his voice surprisingly soft.

"Don't say it" Daryl growled.

"I gotta we all know it, this is our way out. We bring her to Neagan it's our ticket out of the saviours."


	2. Chapter 2

AN: another chapter

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 2

"It all makes sense, it was Officer Friendly's group that was causing all the ruckus before we left. It has to be."

They had made camp in an abandoned house not to far from where they had found Carol. They had a good two weeks of a journey in front of them back to camp, (Daryl refused to call it home.)They had to decide what to do with Carol who was still passed out.

He'd held her in the car, she'd instinctively seemed to burrow in to him and the scary thing was he hadn't minded. He'd been a little dumbstruck. He liked touching her, he liked her touching him. He hadn't wanted to let go of her, some part of him wanting to protect her from his group, because he knew what was coming.

How was he supposed to explain it? He didn't understand it himself. He had dreamed of her, even after all this time, he still did. Those eyes still haunted him.

"I ain't willing to sacrifice an innocent woman to save our asses." Daryl snapped at Merle as he watched Carol moan slightly in her sleep.

"You don't she's innocent, she.." Merle paused.

"She has a kid Merle." Daryl said.

"Yeah well where is that kid now? I don't see her anywhere. Do you? Only one kid we are trying to save here and that's .." Merle huffed but was interrupted by Perez.

"My sister" he said seriously staring at Carol's sleeping form.

Perez's sister was 18yrs. The five of them stuck close together when they were in camp. They had all grown fond of the kid, Tara. A mistake he'd realized when Neagan had figured it out.

Tara was a good kid, funny and smart, and could outwit Merle when it came to laying corny pick up lines on the women in camp

Daryl had seen the way Neagan had looked at her. It made him sick to his stomach. She was just a kid. Daryl knew it wouldn't be long before Neagan made her one of his bull shit wives, instead of just using her as a threat to keep the four men in line.

Perez had told the other three to leave on a run. To get out while they could, but even Merle had been firm. They weren't leaving Perez to get a bat to the head, or an iron branded to his face, or even worse watching some torture inflicted on his sister.

So, they were stuck in a never ending circle, between a rock and a hard place. Trying to figure a way out for all five of them.

Perez sighed rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know if I could do it either."

The four men stared at each other. Looks darting around the room.

"So, we take her with us, we don't tell her who we work for. Maybe along the way she gives us something useful, maybe we change our minds and give her to Neagan. Either way she's useful. We can use her." Ceasar said firmly.

Daryl nodded, but most of that plan not sitting too well with him.

"Dude, I don't take too well to kidnapping someone who we may or may not turn over to a raging psycho so easily man." Perez sighed "That's like that tv show Dexter shit".

"Man, that ain't Dexter, that's not even close, what the fuck is wrong with you? And we ain't kidnapping her, we just won't let her leave, until we decide if we need her." Martinnez said.

"Man that's kidnapping." Perez said

"Look dimwits, she needs us right now anyway. She lost a shit ton of blood, and she wouldn't last ten minutes out there. So it ain't kidnapping...right now. " Merle was looking intently at Daryl as he spoke.

Daryl nodded. Somehow by default he had become the leader of this little group. He couldn't just think of himself and his weird little obsession with Carol. He had to think of his group and what was best for them. But somehow he couldn't get the image of Carol struggling with that axe out of his mind.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You are not having the green beans. I swear to god man, no way. I veto you having every can of green beans we have."

"Veto? What the fuck this ain't Survivor?"

Carol stirred as the voices floated through her mind. They seemed to be coming from far away. Likes voices in a mist, her rescuers.

"Merle if you have green beans the rest of us ain't getting any sleep tonight. You got gas Bro...bad. I'm surprised the fumes you emit haven't dropped every Walker in a ten mile radius, and Survivor didn't have a veto jackass."

Okay so maybe her rescuers weren't knights in shinning armour Carol thought wryly still hazy as she listened to their conversation.

"I don't got gas Ceasar." The voice she now knew to be Merle said indignantly.

Another voice joined into the conversation.

"Dude I'm surprised you haven't blown a hole in the butt of every pair of pants you own."

"Ahhh fuck all you all." Merle huffed as his voice moved away.

She heard footsteps, felt a new presence in the room then and a voice she would have known anywhere. Daryl.

"Merle, ain't no way in hell you're eating them beans."

Carol let an unconscious snort, at that bringing her eyes suddenly open.

She saw Daryl's attention shift toward her, his eyes seeming to know she had awoken.

"Don't worry man we already had this conversation.." The one named Ceasar trailed off as soon as he saw Carol's eyes open.

Daryl approached her slowly. "Do you remember me and Merle Carol?" He asked his voice soft "we ain't gonna hurt you, you're safe."

Her eyes held his. She had watched him at the quarry. Seen through Daryl's little act, hell even Merle's. They had wanted the world to think they were bad men, heck maybe they believed it, but she'd seen the thruth. She saw the way the brothers had always brought back food for the group, had been vigilant on watch duty, had been nice to the kids in the group.

Daryl had been hard to forget, the way he made her feel when she caught him staring at her was confusing. She had been a married women, at the time her thoughts had been riddled with guilt. Now she wished she'd caught Daryl behind Dale's RV and jumped him. She'd often wondered how things would have played out differently if the Dixon brothers had stayed with the group. Maybe they would have saved Sophia...she was knocked out of her thoughts by Daryl.

"Carol?"

Her voice was raspy as she spoke "of course I remember you, I know you won't hurt me. I saw through you two at the quarry. I saw the truth ,your both good men, I trust you."

Unconsciousness seemed to pull at her again, but she couldn't help but wonder at the pained look that seemed to cross Daryl's face as she surrendered herself back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: so, I don't usually ask for reviews. That's not why I write. But I do gauge reviews to see if the chapter was enjoyed. The last chapter was my least reviewed chapter maybe ever :( where did I loose you? To much emphasis on Merle's gas? Sometimes things are funny in my head but maybe not so much in print. If you like this chapter at all can you drop a review. And let me know what you think?

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 3

The fire was crackling in the fireplace of the abandoned house they were occupying when Carol next woke.

If it had been another time, another place, it would have almost felty homey. The warmth of the fire permeated into the cocoon of blankets someone had encased her in, she was warm and surprisingly comfortable.

She took the time to study the four men with her. Daryl was sitting at her feet, on the couch, he was staring into the fire intently, watching the flames crackle. Merle was on a window seat staring off into the window. She'd heard Daryl call the third man Ceasar. He was cleaning his gun. The one who had introduced himself as Perez, was slumped in a chair, reading what appeared to be reading a Harlequin romance novel.

She let out a small snort "that's not the reading material I would have taken you for." She said hoarsely.

The four turned sharply, Daryl jumping in his seat as he had not realized she was awake.

"Hey" he said, given her a bottle of water. She was suddenly aware of how dry her mouth felt. She started To down the water only to choke.

"Easy, you were out for a long time. Go slow." Daryl said coming over to her and helping her sit.

Gasping as she coughed she managed to get out a question. "How long was I out?"

"24 hours" Daryl said.

A panic started to seap into Carol's bones. "You guys need to get out of here...just leave me. You wasted to much time on me already." She said clutching at Daryl's hand.

She could feel their attention on her, so she continued. "The saviours, there already onto my group, me. If they find me with you.." She paused as Daryl shushed her.

"We ain't leaving ya, you wouldn't make it on your own." Daryl growled. Trying to calm her she knew. But she could feel anger in him as well.

"Then I don't make it. You four are good men. Daryl you're a good man. You all could have left me, and moved on. I'm injured, I'll slow you down. I'll never be a burden again." She whispered, her eyes squeezing tight, as memories flashed through her mind. "The saviours are murderers, they'll hurt you guys. Promise me Daryl... Promise me if push comes to shove you won't risk your lives for mine." Her eyelids seemed to grow heavy. She felt like Daryl was calling to her from a million miles away as she drifted back to sleep she heard him say "I ain't leaving you."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I ain't leaving you." Daryl said but she was already asleep.

"Well fuck" Perez muttered squeezing the bridge of his nose. "Making this decision would be a whole lot easier if she was an asshole." He muttered.

"Damn is she for real?" Ceasar muttered.

"God damn it." Merle got up, grabbing his gun. "Don't start feeling sorry for her, I'm gonna check the perimeter."

Daryl was watching her. Staring at her as she slept, restlessly, her dreams already haunted by whatever she'd seen since the turn. That was when he heard it, one word whispered with so much pain it took his breath away.

"Sophia"


	4. Chapter 4

AN: new chapter

I do own or profit from The Walking Dead.

Chapter 4

Time was never something that Carol had ever possesed in great quantities. Before the turn it seemed Ed micromanaged her time to the last moment. Every second of her day had been regulated all devoted to Ed and his comfort. God forbid she ever stepped out of line, messed up his schedule.

Since the turn things had been different, but still somehow the same. Carol had felt an ever present urgency to make every moment count, to make every moment. Especially since she had lost Sophia.

She would never forget the day Sophia had walked out of that barn. Had it not been for T-Dog she would have thrown herself at Sophia and allowed her daughter to finish her once and for all.

She and T had become close when the farm had fallen. The months on the road had been hard on all of them. They'd even entertained the idea of a romantic relationship. Their one attempt at taking their relationship to the next step had dissolved into a fit of mutual giggles.

"Like kissing my sister" T had laughed.

They had agreed to stay friends and she'd been grateful to have that. T hadn't understood what she had been through with Ed and the loss of Sophia, but he was a good listener and he had ways of prying her feelings out of her like no one else.

When she lost T, she felt even more alone. An urgency had settled into her bones. She could never let down her guard. She could never be docile. She needed to couldn't loose anyone else. Karen and David had been an impulse really. David had been breathing his last when she had found him, Karen not far behind.

Rick banishing her hadn't been a surprise. What had been a surprise was finding Tyreese and Lizzie and Mika.

Lizzie, her heart ached at the thought of the little girl's clear blue eyes that were clouded by madness. She hadn't had time, to think, to really grieve before now. She had to investigate Alexandria. Make sure it was safe. She hadn't had a moment to let herself feel, until now.

The guys had pushed a bed in the corner of the room, close to the fireplace so the heat would find her toes.

She stared at the delicate pattern on the wallpaper as the past few months. Hell the past two years threatened to overwhelm her. The pain hit her hard like a tsunami washing over her drowning her in sorrow as she gasped trying to hold back the tide of tears.

"Hey" she felt his hand, hesistant on her shoulder. Daryl. Why did he of all the men she had met seem to inspire this feeling of safety in her? Of belonging.

She gasped again as he squeezed her shoulder "you alright?" He asked his voice rough with concern. She heard the other men in the room become still, their attention drawn to her and Daryl. She rolled over onto her back, her eyes staring up at him, drowning in a hundred or more unshed tears.

"No." She said simply shaking her head.

He seemed confused for a moment, checking her over looking for worsening signs of her physical injuries, until his eyes met hers and he realized what she meant.

Gingerly he helped her sit her a sip of water.

"Carol...where's your girl?" He whispered,his eyes barely meeting hers.

TThe dam broke. Her shoulders shook unable to hold it in anymore. "she's gone." She said her voice more of a moan between sobs.

His arms came around her slowly, she watched over his shoulder as the other three men filtered out of the room, all three eying her with grim faces as she held on to Daryl's shoulders.

She had time, for the first time. Time to cry, to grieve, every moment that she had lost, as she cried into his shoulder her fingers twisting the material of his shirt.

He was not a man accustomed to giving comfort, he was awkward and tense, but he tried and for some reason she felt like he understood.

When she was numb, she lay back down, turning to her side. Not even surprised when he got into bed behind her, spooning her body. His arm banding around her waist.


	5. Chapter 5

An: another short chapter :)

I do not own or profit fromThe Walking Dead

Chapter 5

She was up and moving the next day. Daryl had seen Carol's raw determination not to slow his group down. She pushed herself to her limit. Not wanting to slow them down. Little did she know that she could be headed for her worst nightmare.

They were headed out. They had secured q better vehicle and they wanted to scavenge along the way. Daryl pulled the SUV into an alleyway of the small shithole of a town they were in.

She was in the front seat. She unbuckled her seat belt, but he put out his hand.

"You can stay with the car." He said intently. Not wanting her to argue.

"I can help." Carol said.

"I don't doubt it. But you can stay with the car." He said. It only made sense she was injured and really he knew nothing of her abilities, and somehow the thought of putting her in danger rotted in his gut. Considering what they might do to her, betray her.

She nodded jerkily, he pulled out a gun to give her, saw Merle shaking his head no behind her but offered it anyway.

She shook her head no "You might need it...I have my knife." Carol said softly pushing the hand offering the gun away. He could feel that same jolt. That sensation he'd had last night when he'd held her. Touching her felt right and he didn't like to touch anybody.

"Daryl stop washing your panties and come on!" Merle huffed, as the guys got out of the car.

The three were in front of the car watching and waiting on him but he turned back one last time "Promise me you'll be here when we get back." He said.

Her eyes were suspiciously wet, that clear blue sparkling like the sea. A twitch of a smile graced her face and she nodded slightly. He barely heard her when she murmured

"Stay safe"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The grocery store was small and a small herd had congregated at the door.

The herd was quickly dealt with as the four men moved through the grocery store.

"Score" Martinnez said almost silently as they moved through the store. It was almost untouched.

Daryl felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. The place was littered with signs of people being here recently.

"This don't feel right.." He whispered as a chill reached up his spine. Something ain't right here he thought just as he turned a corner. Right into the butt of a gun.

"What do we have here?" a strange voice cackled.

The butt of the gun hit his temple once again as he dropped to the floor.

Fuck he thought before he succumbed to unconsciousness as Merle was being dragged in by another asshole, Martinez and Perez were pushed down to their knees in front of him. Maybe they were getting what they deserved.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: another chapter :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 6

This was taking too long.

Carol sat in the car she had made herself small, she was barely visible to the outside as she sat crowding the pillar of the car.

She knew she should stay in the car, she really did. But five minutes turned into ten and ten minutes turned into fifteen. There was no sign of them.

She should stay in the car, really she should. They were four grown men, they could take care of themselves. Had been taking care of themselves for years, they knew how to deal with walkers. She should stay in the car, but all she could seem to see is Daryl's face, and feel the way his arms had felt when he'd held her last night.

She'd left because she didn't want to kill anymore, she didn't want to have any attachments. But Daryl wasn't a stranger. They'd formed some unexplained bond when he'd handed her that pick axe. A mutual understanding. She'd seen it in his eyes. Eyes that she had dreamed about since then for some unknown reason.

She should stay in the car, she really should she thought as she opened the door in a near silent click.

She still had her knuckle buster hidden in her coat, a knife in boot and another hidden in her bag that she concealed in the waist band of her pants. She handed exactly hidden the knifes from the guys, but there was something about the way Merle Dixon had not wanted her to have a gun that had made her hold back her concealed weapon. She knew Merle had a good heart. She'd seen the way he'd made certain the kids of the quarry were fed, but she was pretty sure that good heart was a diamond in the rough covered by a few layers of dirt and self preservation. She wasn't foolish enough to believe Merle wouldn't sacrifice her to save someone he loved.

Daryl was another entity all together. She got the impression that he would do anything for her, and he barely knew her.

She moved silently towards the store she knew they had been heading too. Her heart beating a staccato beat when she realized that there was an unknown vehicle on the street.

Slipping into the store she circled around the perimeter of the store as she listened to the voices coming somewhere from the back.

She heard them before she saw them.

"Which one first you think? I think the shorter one will have the best meat." She heard a voice cackle.

Great, pressing her head to the shelf she sighed as images of Terminus filtered through her head. Cannibals.

She shook of bad memories assessing the situation. Six strangers holding the four men. The guys were on the floor, there back to the shelfs. Hands tied behind their backs with ropes and their mouths gagged. She would never be able to slide behind them and get them untied but she may be able to reach slip Merle a knife through the shelving.

Near silently she worked her way down the shelving until she could see Merle through the shelves. He was the only one with his back to the shelving. The other guys were to far to reach. Daryl was the closest to Merle and the she worriedly watched the way his shoulders were slumped.

She waited until cannibals seemed to move more towards the front of the store, arguing and going to retrieve supplies. One old guy had been left watching the guys, but he seemed to be having trouble keeping himself awake.

"Merle" she whispered in a near silent whisper.

She saw Merle's back tense. He'd heard her.

"I'm slipping you a knife. Get yourself free and free the others...I'm gonna distract them. "She whispered.

She saw Daryl's back tense and the almost unnoticeable way he was shaking his head no, but it was too late. Merle's fingers had already grasped the knife and she was already moving.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: hey, might be a trigger warning here for assault. I'm no good at writing action sequences -_- so I feel like this sucks. Let me know what you think.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 7

No no no, she handed Merle a knife, she needed to get her ass back to the car now.

Daryl grunted softly against the gag in his mouth, but it was too late. She was gone. Shit, what the hell was she planning?

Merle was working on his ropes. He knew without a doubt, they were going to need the distraction Carol was planning, but he hated it anyway. She shouldn't have to do it. Especially when... He stopped that thought right there.

They had nothing other than the knife. They were going to have to wait until they were all free and the attention of the group was somewhere else. Otherwise who ever was still tied would probably get a bullet to the head.

One was currently sleeping and snoring, drooling up a storm, their "guard". Four were at the front of the store, arguing about who to eat first, and one he assumed was out front on watch.

"Loooooook here boys, what I found skulking around outside. Them boys were holding out on us I think. They had a women with them."

Daryl's head shot up as he watched Carol be drug in basically by her hair. Fuck no. She was struggling, holding onto the guys hand so he didn't pull a handful of her hair out.

"Please don't hurt me." She whispered tearfully her voice sounding off. "Please."

"We ain't gonna hurt you sugar." One of the assholes cackled. "What's your name?"

Fuck Daryl's heart was literally breaking, Carol looked so scared, her eyes were filled with tears. Goddamn those eyes. How could those assholes look at those eyes and not be affected.

"Nancy"

Nancy...what the fuck? He felt Merle slip him the knife then. What the fuck was she doing?

"Please...I'll do anything." She whispered. She was drawing them in, her eyes were unbelievable. She was putting out so much raw emotion. The assholes were affected, she had them all held enthralled for a different reason then him he supposed. He got through his ropes and handed the knife to Perez.

"Anything...well now...that is interesting." One of them came a little closer to her. Another stepped forward as well leering like a damn fool. Daryl felt his body tense he didn't like the looks on these guys faces.

"You're a little old for our taste but a women is a women and you got a hell of an ass on you. Why don't you give us a show?"

The men cackled like they were the funniest mother fuckers ever. Daryl seethed in rage. They were dead, they were all fucking dead.

She nodded shakily, and shrugged of her coat. Her hands were shaking and a near constant trail of tears wear dripping down her face.

Her shirt came next, her hands seemed to shake more if anything.

He'd seen her stomach, when they had stitched her up. Fuck ...she was beautiful Daryl thought then was disgusted at himself for thinking that.

"Very nice" one cackled "those boys were rough on you...you like it rough Nancy?"

The rest of the assholes thought that was hilarious as they watched her shaking hands fumble with her belt.

Fuck fuck fuck, Ceasar better hurry the hell up, there was no way he could watch much more of this. Daryl thought.

The assholes were getting impatient with Carol fumbling with her belt. The two closest were stepping closer as she fumbled with her belt.

Daryl risked a glance to the side. Martinnez was up, and had the sleeping guard down without making a noise.

The two assholes stepped forward at the same time, losing patience. Carol's hands fell to her sides and suddenly she had two knifes in her hands. The two assholes were dropped before they knew what was happening. Blood spurting from their neck.

The other three were dispensed quickly, and they were panting catching their breath. Carol had an odd distant look on her face, staring at the two men, she killed. Daryl bent down to pick up her shirt and to cover her up. That's why he didn't see him, there was actually seven assholes.

One stepped into the store, taking in the scene he lifted his gun quickly. Carol saw him, he was pointing his gun towards Merle and Perez.

No" she shouted jumping as the gun went off pushing Merle out of the way and alerting Perez.

Daryl's head came up as Ceasar took down the asshole with his reacquired gun. But it was too late. Carol was already on the floor a bullet wound to her shoulder and bleeding rapidly.


	8. Chapter 8b

AN: so...weird chapter. Not sure what I think of this. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The walking dead

Chapter 8

When she heard the voices they swirled around her, a slight edge of panic seem to ooze into her soul at how frantic they sounded.

"Fuck...she's been shot...fuck fuck. Perez do something!"

Daryl. His voice was nearing hysterics which was unusual for him. He always seemed to excrete an air of calmness despite the volatility Carol had witnessed at the quarry. It was what had attracted her to him initially. She'd gotten the impression of still waters running deep. He'd intrigued her and confused her all at once. Unlike Ed who had kept part of himself hidden, she'd never felt that way with Daryl. He was an open book to be read, if you took the time to read him.

But he was panicked now, that couldn't be good.

"Jesus Christ why the hell did she do that? That was fucking stupid."

Merle. Pfft...she should have known he would be ungrateful. That bullet would have hit him square in the heart.

She felt hands on her shoulders. Not Daryl's she knew that instinctively. She could hear Daryl cursing from behind her. Kicking something for all he was worth.

"Wake up ...you hear me girl? You ain't dying for me."

Huh, maybe Merle wasn't as apathetic as she thought.

"Don't shake her."

"We should move her."

"She's bleeding too much"

"Perez stitch her up"

"I'm on it."

They were worried ...that was nice. If only she could wake up.

"You don't have to, you don't have to wake up, not if you're ready." That voice was familiar. Comforting somehow.

"T?" Carol whispered her eyes were open as she stared past the flurry of activity that surronded her body. To T-dog who was sitting on the floor, that smile she had grown to love beaming from his face.

She smiled a laugh bubbling up from her chest, she could feel blood seeping in to her throat.

"Hey sweetheart...look at all the trouble you get into when I leave you alone." He said with a grin.

"Am I dead?" She whispered. She must be dead.

"Naww just somewhere you can decide what's next." T said with his trademark grin.

She was sprawled on the floor. She could see her four guys working to stitch up her shoulder. Daryl was holding her hand as T-Dog knelt next to her. It was as though they were in an alternate bubble of consciousness. Or maybe somewhere between wakefulness and dreaming.

"You've never had it easy, life's been unfair to you. Big guy upstairs knows that. You can come now, if you want. It's beautiful there, Sophia is there, and Lori and everyone you loved." T said with a smile.

"Heaven?... But what about, Karen, and David...Lizzie...?" She trailed off biting her lip.

T smiled touching her cheek. "We both know those were acts of mercy. You have that in you Carol. You deserve a chance to happy. The big guy sees that. He's done what he needed to do to throw your destiny into your path." T dog said nodding at Daryl.

"Daryl?" She whispered confused.

He grinned at her and chuckled. "don't say you don't feel it. You know you do. It was always supposed to be that way...you and him. That's why we couldn't make it work. It doesn't work when you have already met your soulmate, and you had...So what will it be?" t-Dog asked.

She could see him. Kneeling at her side. Daryl. He looked absolutely shattered. Like his heart was breaking, right in front of her eyes. Like his world was being ripped from him and they barely knew each other.

All the years with Ed flashed before her eyes. The heartache, the longing to feel loved. Sophia had filled that void, but a part of Carol had always wanted the connection. With a man. She had wanted it all her life..to be loved. Maybe this was her chance. Daryl was grasping his own hair, fisted in his hands watching as Perez, worked on her wound. It was still there, that light, that presence in his eyes that seemed to connect somehow to her. She'd seen it, that day at the quarry. There was something there. This was probably all a hallucination from the blood loss a trip inside her own mind. But she knew one thing was true. She needed to decide right now, if she intended to go on, to live. She looked up at T-Dog's knowing smile, and realized her most important choice. She needed to decide to forgive herself.

She closed her eyes for a moment. Why was she being given this choice and not Sophia.

"You only have a choice when the situation allows it. Sophia was alone when it happened...But you should know she never suffered. You deserve this girl, but you need to believe that.

She nodded taking a deep breath, feeling a weight lift from her shoulders.

"I'll stay"


	9. Chapter 9

An: hey another chapter. This is a short one, sorry about that :)

I do not own or profit from the walking dead

Chapter 9

She was fighting hard. Daryl had never seen so much blood. How Carol had survived that gunshot, he wasn't sure; but here she was, still fighting.

Perez had been a nurse in a previous life. Something that Merle and Martinnez teased him about non stop. That information was kept in their group though, medical personnel were hard to come by these days it would have made Perez more valuable to Neagan. When the time came they wanted Neagan to think that the loss of their group was an inconvenience at best.

Perez had stitched Carol's shoulder and made sure there was nothing left in the wound. The bullet had gone through and exited the back. She'd almost bleed to death.

She had saved Merle and Perez too most likely. Thrown herself in front of a bullet for them. In front of a fucking bullet. She saved his family, Merle had treated her like shit, Perez had pretty much ignored her not wanting to get emotionally involved. She had saved his family and he couldn't help feeling like she did it for him.

His gut clenched at the thought of what might have happened to her if they hadn't managed to get free in the first place. Those assholes would have done a hell of a lot more than touch her. Daryl's stomach churned at the thought. What she would have done for them, did for them; and they didn't deserve it.

She stirred a little moaning then. He lifted a cool cloth to her head, the guys were scattered around the floor of the den of a house they had brought Carol to. They had needed to get her out of the open quickly.

"We can't."

Daryl didn't even glance up to look at Perez who had broken the silence that had descended upon the four men. Daryl simply nodded.

"You giving up on your sister then?" Merle puffed out but he was slightly less convincing then he had been only the day before.

"Of course not man... But she saved you, me too, we can't just turn her over to save our asses." Perez said thumping his head back against the wall.

Daryl's hand tightened reflexively around Carol's. She would never be handed over to Neagan. He'd already decided. It would hurt to break away from the group and Merle. But if he had to he'd take her and run and he would never look back.

"There's gotta be another way." Ceasar said softly.

"There ain't." Merle said "I know you all think I'm a heartless bastard but we gotta go back cause we can't leave Tara. I know Carol took a bullet meant for my head. But we gotta go back or Tara will take a bat to the head. So what do we do? Huh tell me that?"

Daryl squeezed his hands into fists standing up he turned facing off to Merle.

"She risked her life for you, for all of us. We ain't turning her over to Neagan!" Daryl roared putting up his hand when Martinnez tried to silence him.

"Daryl..."

"No, don't Daryl me, we ain't doing it and that's it!" He huffed out eying Merle. All three men where staring behind him. That when heard her small voice speak.

"Daryl?" She whispered her voice full of question. He spun around to see Carol very awake.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: sorry for the delay! Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 10

"Carol...this isn't what it sounds like" Daryl started then stopped as she put her hand up and pushed herself up to a sitting position.

"You mean you're not part of the saviours, you don't intend to give me to Neagan?" She asked quietly. He swallowed staring at those eyes. Those eyes were what had lost him in the first place. He drowned in those eyes and the memory of them the past two years.

She bowed her head, composing herself, then looked back up. "Why?" She spoke so softly he could barely hear her. Her face looked so broken and alone, it broke his heart.

"Just tell me why? This isn't you." Carol said more forcefully. "This isn't any of you..." She looked around the group "You're better than this...you all are."

The tension in the room seemed to permeate the air. It was choking him. He wanted to vomit. He could speak, he barely knew her but somehow her approval meant everything.

Perez stood up. "Merle and Daryl met up with me, my cousin Ceasar and my sister, a year ago. For a long time it was the five of us. My sister Tara is seventeen. We were doing okay. But I was always on the look out for a group. I just wanted her to be safe. " he coughed into his hand his voice breaking. "I was the one who convinced them to join the Saviours. We didn't know what they were. If I had known I would have never put my sister in that situation. When we realized how bad it was it was too late. Neagan kept Tara close to him. Never let her out of his sight. She's seventeen." Perez whispered staring at Carol. " I don't know what we were thinking. That if we brought you to him it would earn us points, I don't know. I just wanted to save my sister."

Daryl watched her as she nodded, her face intently watching Perez's story. She looked down at her feet as if she was contemplating life, as if the weight of the world rested on her shoulders. He almost didn't hear her when she spoke.

"Ok, I'll do it...trade me for her safety."

Xxxxxxxxxzxxz

She was sitting on the side of the bed, staring out the window, watching the sun set. The sun played off her face, she was beautiful. He was so far gone, fuck he was in trouble.

"Carol..." He started to say.

"Don't" she kept her back to him. "Do you know someone named Paula?" She asked queitly.

"Yeah..." Paula was a massive bitch, one of Neagan's lieutenants. It wasn't often that Neagan found women ruthless enough to carry out his orders to the t. But Paula, he'd often thought had let go of the last part of her soul along time ago.

"I killed her."

Daryl say gaping at her. Paula had seemed like an unyealding wall of sheer will.

"Tell him that, when you give me to him. It will make me more valuable." She whispered her eyes still staring out the window.

"Carol..."

She put her hand up again, her hand going to the buttons of her shirt. All the air seemed to seep out of his lungs, as he watched her slowly get undressed with her back to him.

"Paula, told me, a little about how things work, I know what's ahead of me. Rape, torture, death" Her shirt dropped to the bed her back still facing him. "I've only ever been with Ed." She looked over her shoulder nodding at the myriad of scars he saw on her shoulder that he recognized as cigarette burns. "That was his idea of treating a girl right..." She chuckled sarcastically shaking her head, as her fingers went to her belt working the buckle of her pants. "I've never been with someone who made it about me." She said sadly.

Her voice was so broken, so sad that Daryl felt his eyes get suspiciously misty.

"I want you Daryl." She whispered and then turned so she was facing him naked.

"Show me how it's supposed to be."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: hey little update. Little short :)

Computer still on the fritz, updating from my phone. Let me know what you think :)

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 11

Xxxxxxxxx

Show me how it's supposed to be.

Xxxxxxxx

Daryl gulped his eyes greedily taking in Carol's naked form, as she stood there, before him. Offering herself. She was beautiful, long and lean with curves in all the right places. A part of him wanted to go to her and throw her down on the bed and pound himself into her. But he was definetly not what she needed at that moment.

A lifetime of abuse and issues had made him have a need to always be in control. When he was with a women he couldn't suppress it. He needed to feel in control or he couldn't handle being touched.

Carol had been different though, he touched her so many times, since they had found her. He'd never flinched, not once. Most times he found himself longing to touch her. An ache, to feel her skin, along his. The possibility of losing control with her scared him. The possibility of being a controlling dick with her terrified him. He longed to be with her, to be gentle, and soft and be everything she needed. He wasn't sure he had that in him.

He sighed picking up a throw off the bed, taking a few steps he wrapped the throw around her shoulders, holding it too her biceps.

"It's not that I don't want to...because I do. Fuck...I want you so much. But not like this" he whispered staring into her eyes. "We ain't taking you to Neagan...we're letting you go."

Her eyes filled with tears and his heart basically broke, into a million pieces on the floor.

"If it will help that girl, Perez's sister...I'll do it." She said.

He squeezed her biceps, a surge of anger hitting him before he spoke. "You think, you're any less important?" He growled incredulously.

"My life's not worth more than a child's." She whispered.

He brought his hands up, cupping her cheeks. She made no move to hold the blanket on her shoulders and it slid down, pooling softly around her feet. Both hands on her cheeks he pressed his forehead to hers.

"We'll find another way." He murmured and she nodded, wiping a tear away.

Her lips surged up to met his and he pulled away. He could see the look of hurt in her eyes.

"Not like this" he whispered again, lowering his face to her neck, wrapping his arms around her body before he spoke again. "Ya ain't thinking straight, you're not going to Neagan, so you don't have to worry about it, I don't want you doing this for the wrong reasons." He murmured. "Trying not to be an asshole here." He grunted even as his hand trailed down her soft smooth back.

She was silent for a long time. Letting him hold her. He half wondered if she'd fallen asleep, so when she spoke suddenly it startled him.

"What if I want it for me?" She murmured.

"Carol..." He started.

"No...all my life, I've done what was expected. I never reached out and took what I wanted. I want this. I want you. This is me, taking what I want." She said softly, her face flushing brightly. "Unless you don't want me." She said, a grin fluttering across her face at the growl that left his lips at that.

"Carol...I ain't good, at this. I ain't what you need. I'm fucked up. I need...I.." He stopped unsure what to say.

"What do you need?" She prompted.

"I need to be in control...when I'm with a women. I always have. I've been told more than once,...I'm an asshole in bed." He flushed

She stared at him, her mouth open then a giggle erupted from her lips. "You've been trying to convince me for the past ten minutes not to have sex because, because you think you would be taking advantage of me. You've done nothing but care for me since you found me." She pressed her lips to his, rising up on tip toe. "You're the best man I've ever known." She panted into his mouth. "Show me how it's supposed to be." She whispered her earlier request again. "I don't want anyone else...I want you..I'll give you what you need, I want us to both get what we need. That's the point. Show me how it's supposed to be." She whispered.

He hardly recognized his voice as he hoarsely answered.

"Ok"


	12. Chapter 12

AN: hey new chapter. I'm not super happy with this chapter but Mehhh, here you go. Let me know what you think.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 12

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Show me how it's supposed to be." She whispered her earlier request again. "I don't want anyone else...I want you..."

He hardly recognized his voice as he hoarsely answered.

"Ok"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Daryl couldn't hold himself back anymore. His arms stretched gathering Carol to him picking her up so quickly her pulled her up to her tip toes.

"Ya sure about this? Once you do this... You're mine." He said hoarsely, something deep and possessive was bubbling up inside of him, threatening to strangle him. He needed her, he wanted to lay claim to every part of her. He wanted to mark her as his.

"I'm sure"

Her hands came up, tangling in his hair. His own were travelling along her naked skin. He could feel heat emanating from her. He wanted to drown in that heat.

"Move to the bed." He murmured into her mouth, his hands trailing down her body.

She walked backwards towards the bed, sighing as he palmed both cheeks of her ass to lift her to the bed.

She lay down on the bed, looking up at him so full of trust he was gut shot. He realized then that this might be his only chance to ever be with her. In his heart she would be his, forever. There would never be anyone else for him, but they would have to send her away. He would be alone, forever without her. They already decided they would see her somewhere safe then head back to face whatever was waiting for them. They would tell Neagan they were held up by a herd, hopefully he would believe them. They weren't expected back for four days, even the saviours gave some grave time. He pushed all those worries to the side, even the nagging pain in his chest at the thought of never seeing her again. If he thought about it too much he might not be breathe.

"You're beautiful" he murmured. She smiled and it lit up her face.

"You're crazy."

He knelt down beside her, on the bed, towering over her he traced his fingertips down the side of her ribs watching in fascination as goosebumps trailed in their wake and she shivered.

"I'll give you what you want." She whispered, reminding him yet again of her earlier words. He growled softly at her words. A flame lit in his belly.

She deserved soft and gentle. She deserved to be cherished. He wanted all of that, he wanted all of that and more, but right now he knew it would be fevered and frenzied.

He tore his shirt up and over his head, settling in between her legs, kissing her lips hungrily. His fingers went down between her legs, threading his fingers through her folds.

He was trying to hold himself back. He'd always felt this need with women, to push harder, to be overwhelming, to dominate somehow.

She gasped as his teeth bit down into her skin on her neck. "Harder." She whispered.

He looked down at her, his forehead pressed to hers, quirking his brow.

"Don't hold back." She moaned as he sunk his fingers into her core.

"You sure this is what you want sweetheart?" He had to know, had to give her one last chance to change her mind.

She nodded, as he started to pump his fingers into her. He got up then, with a grin he dragged her foot so she was positioned at the side of the bed. Dropping down to his knees on the floor he muttered "Then hold on."

Bringing her legs over his shoulders, he started working at her core with his tongue. He caught her clit between his teeth and bit down slowly, feeling her body clamp down around his fingers.

"More" she said breathless her fingers twisting into the bedspread.

He stood working on his belt, pulling her closer and rolling her onto her stomach. He bent her over the side of the bed.

He entered her slowly, teeth gritting, grabbing her hips to steady himself.

"Let go" she whispered, looking over her shoulder at him.

Daryl sighed closing his eyes before he did just that. He growled out her name as he started to pound himself into her.

He let himself loose control. His hands grabbed her waist pulling her ass up to meet him, keeping her upper body positioned on the bed.

As he lost himself in her wildly, his movements out of control she was was there with him. Moaning and yelling out his name.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

She was tangled in his arms. Her head tucked under his chin as he traced a pattern on her back.

"Did you mean it? About letting me go?" She whispered suddenly.

"Yeah" he murmured kissing her temple. His heart clenched, and he squeezed her tightly.

"What about Tara? Perez's sister?" She asked.

"We'll figure something out"

She lifted her head up watching him her chin on her hands. "I might be able to help you."

F


	13. Chapter 13

AN: ok, this is the last chapter I am setting it up for a sequel possibly once I see how 7b goes. Sorry if this makes any of you mad. I really want to know what you think of this. Another AN at end of chapter.

I do not own or profit from The Walking Dead

Chapter 13

Two Weeks Later

This was wrong, this was all going wrong.

Daryl sat at her bedside, watching, waiting.

"Godamn it Carol...wake up." His head was aching. A hundred fiery explosions battling inside his head as he warily second guessed himself for the millionth time. How could he have let this happen? Not matter what the others said. No matter how they reassured him, Daryl knew, it was on him. He should never have left her alone. He should have known.

The Hilltop doctor, said she would be alright. She would be okay. He had to remind himself of that.

Neagan was dead. Carol had taken him, and the guys to Rick. The Hilltop and Alexandria had worked together, it was Merle who had told them about the Kingdom. The three groups had been successful, and Neagan's compound had been over run.

Daryl had been caught, with Rick in Neagan's last stand. He'd been ready. They wouldn't get to him in time. He'd been ready god damn it to face the bat, to atone for what he'd seen and done, since joining Neagan's group. She had no right to take that away from him. It was enough to know. To know that she was safe. That Carol would live.

He k ew in that moment, every choice in his life would always bring him back to her. Fate would find a way. Twisted and turned in whatever way they had tried stumble apart, they would always be drawn together. It was meant to be. He could see that now.

If he had stayed at the quarry life would have unravelled in a different direction. A spool of thread that would have gone from a different pattern. But he would have loved her. That was meant to be.

He Daryl Dixon had been meant to love her, Carol. He could run from it, but he always came back to had been for years hadn't he?

That wasn't right. Was it? His head was so messed up.

He reached for her hand bringing it to his finger tips. This was okay, because she was alright. Carol, she hadn't been there, she was safe. She hadn't seen what had happened to Glenn in the line up. It didn't matter what happened to him. She had been safe.

His eyes blinked as the room suddenly changed around him.

"No..."he gasped. Reaching for her hand. His heart shattered around him like glass, as she wavered and disappeared from view. "Don't leave me." He whispered. But she was gone.

A deep aching hole opened in his chest as he pulled his knees to his chest. Bending in on himself in the fetal position. His ribs ached from the recent beatings. Carol was gone. It had all been a dream. Holding her, loving her, being with her.

Fuck...Merle. He choked on a sob as images of Merle's grotesque snarls as a walker filled his mind. Merle was gone, and so was Carol. He had made it all up in his head.

Images flashed through his head. Sophia coming out of the barn. Holding Carol back. Finding her in the toombs. Carrying her to safety. Losing her time and time again. Never showing her how he felt. Never knowing how it felt to touch her, to loose himself inside her body. To love her. He'd let it all slip away.

It was meant to be and he'd been so scared. It had always been meant to be. No matter how hard and fast he ran. No matter how scared he was. It was meant to be. Her, Carol. She was everything.

He stared around the cell, the stinking sweats gagging him as the remnants of the latest dog food sandwhich choked him.

He wasn't to blame for all the bad things that happened. He could see that now. Everything was a choice. He made choice that lead him to where he was now. If he could take some back, he would. Pain shot through his gut as the image of Glenn's face shot through his gut. He'd only ever wanted the best. He'd only ever tried to do what's best, for all of them. He wasted so much time trying to earn her love when he already had it.

He was such an idiot. The silence in the room was an oppressive agreement.

The note slipped under the door, a matchstick folded within it. Go Now.

Grim determination settled into his bones, his back straightened as he felt it then. The raw desire to finally set things right. He was going now. He was going straight for Carol. He would never let her go.

AN: I'm sorry been wanting to do this for awhile. This was all in Daryl's mind. Sorry sorry sorry. I understand if u are ticked :/ I am once I see how season 7b goes write a sequel or epilogue. But everything in this story that was not cannon was a dream. The continuity errors are my mistakes.


End file.
